


Let's Share

by persephades



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Incest, Kink Meme, Smut, WTFfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephades/pseuds/persephades
Summary: For the Kink Meme prompt: after Jake and Abby die, the Lightbournes take Clarke in. Josie *loves* having a new little sister to play with
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Josephine Lightbourne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Let's Share

She’s an odd thing, her new sister. Clarke hardly talks, which her mom says is normal considering all she’s been through. At school, she continues this sullen routine as she sticks by Josephine’s side.

Patience isn’t something Josephine was born with, and two months is long enough for Clarke to get over losing her “real” mom. Not like Abby Griffin has been her real mom in years, what with losing custody because of her drug habit and sending poor little Clarke into foster care.

“Mom and Dad are going out tonight,” Josephine announces as she plops down on Clarke’s bed. Her new sister is still in her school uniform, the buttons of which are strained because of her chest.

The fascination over Clarke’s body hasn’t diminished over time. No other girls have breasts like that yet. Or curves, for that matter. If Josephine had that body, she’d be flaunting it at every opportunity. But Clarke hides herself away under sweatshirts.

“Okay,” Clarke mumbles. She doesn’t take her eye off her textbook. Josephine leans forward and slams it shut. “Hey!”

“Mom and Dad are going out tonight,” she repeats, grinning ear to ear. “You know what that means.” Clarke shrugs. “We can do whatever we want tonight.”

She forces a smile, and Josephine has to fight not to groan. She’s doing that whole sullen thing again. Why is she so upset over a mom who didn’t even care about her? Mom and Dad fought to keep Clarke and adopt her. The Lightbourne’s are the ones who love Clarke, not Abby Griffin.

“Sure,” Clarke says.

While their parents get ready for date night, Josephine busies herself by pulling every blanket out of the linen closet and arranging them onto the living room floor. Clarke eyes her skeptically as she comes back into her room to grab an armful of pillows off her bed.

27 Dresses, The Princess Bride, and PS I Love You are the three movies she sets out. Josephine asks Dad if she could order pizza, which he says no to until she explains that she’s making tonight into a slumber party for her and Clarke. She learned this trick pretty quickly. If at first they so no to Josephine, just find a way to make it about making Clarke feel more welcome in this family. Then, the answer is always yes.

When her parents leave, she yells for Clarke to come downstairs. She’s changed into leggings and an oversized sweatshirt, her hair carefully braided to the side. The most irritating thing about Clarke is how she doesn’t even need makeup to be pretty.

“Which one?”

Clarke looks over the three movies and shrugs. “Whichever you want to watch.”

They’re halfway through The Princess Bride with freshly painted nails when the pizza arrives. The delivery boy is that cute senior, Bellamy, though he seems more interested in Clarke than Josephine. Figures. Her tits are huge.

“I think he likes you,” Josephine teases as she plops the box between them.

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Uh huh, he does. Play your cards right, and he could be your date to Homecoming.” Clarke’s cheeks flush pink as she pulls a slice from the box. “Come on. Do you not like him?”

Mouth half full of pizza, Clarke mumbles, “It’s not that.”

Josephine drops the subject while they eat, though this is far from over. If Clarke starts dating Bellamy, maybe he could introduce Josephine to his cute friend, Murphy. They could go on double dates, and Josephine could easily lose her virginity before LeeLee gets the chance. She can’t wait to rub it in her face.

“So, if I told Bellamy you’d like to go with him, would you say yes when he asked?” she asks as Clarke breaks down the pizza box in the kitchen.

“I don’t know.”

“Come on,” she groans.

“He’s just older and I’ve never really…”

“Had sex? Me neither. No big deal,” Josephine shrugs.

Clarke’s face turns even redder. “No, I’ve never been kissed.”

It seems so simple. Just solving another one of Clarke’s problems. Not much different than lending her pieces of her uniform until Clarke’s came in the mail or doing her hair on picture day. Just a big sister helping her little sister.

Josephine steps closer, backing her into the counter, and presses a quick kiss to her lips. “There,” she says.

Clarke stands there, blinking rapidly and lips parted. Josephine can’t help but smirk. A few boys have told her she’s a good kisser, but she’s never left anyone so speechless before.

“Is that… is that all you have to do?” Clarke asks, the blush splotching up her neck.

“At first, yeah. But then, it gets a little more complicated when it turns into a make out session.” Clarke furrows her brows at that. Josephine grabs her hand and pulls her back into the living room so they can start the next movie.

Her sister spends the first five minutes of 27 Dresses gnawing on her bottom lip. Her eyes keep darting over toward Josephine before turning back to the movie.

She scoots closer to her, pulling the blanket over her own lap so they can share. Josephine never liked being an only child. Her parents worked too many hours, leaving her all alone. But that’s all over. She has her sister to share everything with now.

“We could practice,” Josephine offers. “So you’ll be ready if Bellamy asks you out.”

Clarke’s eyes leave the screen and zero in on hers. Excited, but immediately followed by worry. Leave it to Clarke to overthink this.

Josephine leans over and kisses her again, this time slower. Clarke’s soft lips remain unmoving the first few times, but when Josephine presses harder, the kiss is returned.

“That’s it,” she whispers.

The movie plays on in front of them as they exchange closed-mouth kisses. When Josephine slips her tongue along the seam of Clarke’s lips, she pulls back.

“No, it’s okay,” Josephine says, cupping her cheek to pull her back. “That’s what he’ll do after a while.”

“Oh,” Clarke mumbles into Josephine’s mouth as they begin kissing again. When she tries it again, Clarke doesn’t jump back. But she doesn’t do anything with her own tongue either.

Frustrated, she thrusts her tongue into Clarke’s mouth and finds it. Clarke jumps, but Josephine holds her face in place, humming to tell her that it’s alright. She shows off every trick she read about in Seventeen, from flicking her tongue to spelling Clarke’s name. After a few minutes, Clarke’s tongue cautiously approaches hers.

Josephine has enjoyed a lot of kisses, but there’s something about this first touch of their tongues that has her wanting to curl around Clarke and never let go. After months of trying and failing to get her to be her sister, Clarke is finally doing it. Slumber party, talking about boys, doing each other’s nails, and now they’re practicing kissing. She could never do this with any of her friends. They’d think it was weird. But she and Clarke are close enough to share this. Share everything, maybe.

Her curiosity bubbles back up to the surface. How much would Clarke share with her? She knows she shouldn’t push, but she has to know.

Josephine’s hand slips down Clarke’s neck and settles over her breast. Clarke stops moving her lips as she gives a tentative squeeze.

“What are you doing?”

“You can do it to me too,” Josephine offers. This time, she squeezes harder. It feels so much bigger in her hand than she thought. Her other hand comes up to grab the other, and Clarke just stares at her. “They’re so big.”

“Too big,” Clarke says shyly.

“No.” Josephine lets go with one hand to pick up Clarke’s hand and put it on her own breast. “See, I have like nothing there.”

Her toes curl as Clarke’s fingers squeeze her breast. She didn’t make Clarke do it, she did it on her own.

“Do that again.” Clarke squeezes again, and it feels so good that a quiet moan escapes her lips. When Josephine tries to return the favor, Clarke doesn’t react the same way. The sweatshirt is probably too thick for her to feel it. She slips her hand underneath it and cups Clarke’s bare breast to give it a good squeeze. This time, she whimpers. “It feels good, right?”

“Yeah,” Clarke says breathlessly.

They both try to rub each other’s breasts, but with both hands it’s too awkward. They start taking turns and find a way to make it more comfortable. Clarke leans back against Josephine’s chest as she plays with her tits and then they switch. Clarke’s a fast learner, plucking and pinching her nipples and then slowly rubbing them after.

When it’s time to switch again, Josephine decides to try something else.

“Take off the sweatshirt.”

“I’m not wearing a shirt under it,” Clarke says.

“I know.” Her blue eyes widen. “Just trust me. You’ll like this.”

Clarke’s hands fumble as they locate the hem. Josephine ends up taking over, yanking it off her and tossing it to the side.

The light of the screen lights up her pale breasts until she leans closer, eclipsing the screen. Her hands take her breasts again, and she delights in the sight. It’s one thing to feel them, it’s another thing entirely to see them.

She’s never done this before, but enough guys have done it to her that she’s pretty sure she knows what she’s doing. After a deep breath, she presses her mouth against one of Clarke’s hard nipples. It feels strange at first, but then she just kisses the breast like it’s Clarke’s mouth.

“Oh,” Clarke whimpers.

“Yeah,” Josephine chuckles against her skin. “It’s so good, right?”

The sound of Mom’s SUV on gravel breaks them apart. Josephine throws the sweatshirt back to Clarke, who is just as red as she is. They settle back on the floor, sharing the blanket again. While they had been distracted, the movie had ended and the menu is now playing over and over. Josephine starts it again.

The door swings open, and her dad says, “What are you two still doing up?”

“It’s not a school night,” Josephine groans.

“Sorry,” Clarke says. “We were just having a lot of fun, and I’ve never had a sleepover before.”

Josephine has to fight not to smirk as Dad and Mom both melt at this. Maybe Clarke has figured out they won’t say no to her. She nudges her knee under the blanket.

“Okay, one more movie,” Mom says. “Then, you’re both going to bed.”

Grinning, Clarke settles her head on Josephine’s shoulder.

She doesn’t miss the excited whispers from her parents in the kitchen, thrilled about how close their daughters finally are.

“I’ve always wanted a sister,” Josephine whispers to her, grabbing her hand under the blanket.

“Me too,” Clarke replies.


End file.
